Toothless and Hiccup, Will they ever find another Nightfury?
by Selection Fan
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens after the movie ends?</html>


Hiccup put his face in his hands. What now? He thought. His dad was gone and he was the chieftan. Toothless nudged him, making him look up. The dragons were bowing down to toothless still, even Cloud-Jumper bowed down. Hiccup stroked Toothless.

"What now Hiccup? We need to rebuild!" Astrid yelled to him, from the back of Stormfly.

"You're right, Astrid. All hands are helping! Salvage the wood from the houses if you can, and rebuild shacks! Have your dragon help carry the wood!" Hiccup yelled, finding his voice more confident that he was.

"What do you want me to do Hiccup?"

"I want you to help me build a house for Toothless and me. Unless you want to work on one for you."

"I will help you. Then, I will help the others."

"Perfect. Let's hope that some trees survived the ice."

The trees are on the other side, no ice reached there, I checked."

"Perfect, let's start by getting some saplings and planting them." Astrid and Hiccup flew around to the other side of Berk.

**-5 years later-**

Berk was finally rebuilt, and Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly and Toothless were out flying looking for another night fury.

"Do you think we'll ever find one Astrid?" Hiccup asked, while getting out his map of the world.

"I do Hiccup. The world is huge! How could there not be ONE night fury in the world other than Toothless?" Astrid responded, ducking under Stormfly's wings as he chased Toothless.

"I hope there is." Just then, they both heard a familiar noise. It was the sound of a night fury getting ready to shoot plasma.

"Duck!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup dove down just as it hit the island.

They looked up and saw a night fury, sitting in the ashes, looking at toothless.

"Woah. Another one. Good thing we brought barrels of fish with us." They hauled the barrels toward the night fury, and dumped them out. They had carefully sorted the fish, making sure there was no eels in the barrels. The night fury sniffed the fish and growled.

"Throw your weapon away. Far enough that the night fury is not scared." Hiccup whispered. They both took out their weapons and threw them over the side, Stormfly chased after them and came back hovering.

"Stormfly! Go to the other side of the island! We will see you there!" Astrid said. Stormfly took off with their swords. The night fury gobbled the fish up. Hiccup put out his hands, hoping that the night fury would accept that he was a friend. It walked up to him and nuzzled him, knocking him over.

" I guess, that it likes me." Hiccup said, Laughing as it licked him. He spent years studying Toothless, trying to figure out the trick to telling the gender of the dragon. Once he found it, he put it to the test on other dragons. His work had paid off, because he could tell that this night fury was a girl.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Astrid asked, trying to look for the sign that Hiccup had showed her.

"A girl" Hiccup said, rubbing her head.

"Awesome! What will you name her?"

"Midnight." The dragon nodded her head.

"That settles it. Let's go fetch stormfly." Astrid hopped on Toothless, while hiccup adjusted the saddle that they carried around with them, that was specially made for any dragon.

"Let's go Midnight! Let's see what you can do!" Hiccup yelled, while pressing on the spot that let the back spikes pop up. For the first flight with a rider, it went smoothly. Hiccup noticed that Midnight beat her wins more often to get used to the weight of Hiccup and the saddle. When they landed, Stormfly came barreling towards them, landing and licking Astrid. Midnight lopked puzzled and then charged up ready to fire at Stormfly.

"Midnight no, Stormfly is a friend." Hiccup said. Closing her mouth with his hands. Toothless wagged his tail and pounced on hers. Midnight spun around and pounced on his.

"Good thing that we made this one extra strong and secure, wouldn't want Toothless being unable to fly if it got torn by Stormfly or Midnight. After they were down [laying, Hiccup rode Toothless back to Berk.

"Another nightfury!" Gobber yelled in joy. All of the Vikings came rushing out. They landed on the ice landing platform, which they had made after lots of chiseling and pounding. Hiccup led Midnight down and kept his hand on her nose. She snorted and looked around, apparently nervous with all the people around her. Toothless squeezed his heads under hers and pushed it up. Midnight reluctantly raised her head and kept it raised.

"This is Midnight. As you can see, she is a bit shy." Hiccup said to the Vikings.

"A girl… Wonderful!" Valka yelled. While pushing her way through the crowd to see Midnight.

"Let's giver Midnight a chance to adjust." Hiccup said, once Valka had reached them.

"Hiccup is right, She looks overwhelmed."

"I will ride her until she is used to the saddle and weight of a rider. Then I will, let Toothless play with her." Hiccup said, while mounting her. Midnight took off. It took a month for her to get used to it, while Hiccup was riding Midnight, Astrid exercised Toothless, flying alongside them. After they trained her, they let Toothless and Midnight be together in the stables, in a large secluded room. Every day, Hiccup went to feed them and check on them. One day, Hiccup noticed, that Midnight's belly was bulging more than usual. He called Gothi and Astrid in. Astrid stood there holding his hands while Gothi insoected her.

"Good news!" Gothi Exclaimed, startling Toothless and making him growl.

"What is it? Toothless, calm down." Hiccup asked.

"More nightfuries! Midnight is pregnant."

"Awesome, I should tell the others."

"Hiccup is right. Gobber would want to know. So would the others." Astrid said. They headed back out with Midnigh and Toothless. Hiccup called a tribe meeting to announce the news.

"What is it?" Ruffnut asked scratching her head at the sight of the dragons.

"Wait until the whole tribe is here." Hiccup said.

"Now tell us!" Ruffnut said as the last Viking filed into the room.

"Welcome! I have some good news." Hiccup said, projecting his voice.

"Well, what is it?" Gobber yelled.

"Midnight is pregnant!"

"What?! Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, if you look closely, you can see that her belly is bulging slightly. Compare Midnight's to Toothless', they used to be the same."

"That is wonderful news, Hiccup. We should let her rest." Valka said. Everybody was still whispering to their neighbors about the news.

"The meeting is over!" Hiccup called over his shoulder. He led Midnight back to the stables and went to Astrid.

"I can't believe it! What are we going to do with the babies Hiccup? Will they be wild or will we give them riders?" Astrid said.

"I think, that his time they will be wild. Of course, they will live here." Hiccup responded.

"Good. I love you Hiccup" They had been dating ever since the battle where he had lost his leg.

"I love you too Astrid." Hiccup said, while holding her hand.

"I wonder if Stormfly will ever mate. There are plenty of Deadly Nadders."

"I think he will."

"You do?"

"I do." The next day, Hiccup surprised Astrid by proposing to her.

"Will you marry me Astrid?" Hiccup said, while they were sitting with Midnight.

"Yes!" Astrid said while covering her mouth. Hiccup hugged her and caught a glimpse of Toothless smiling. They looked at Midnight stomach and noticed that is was bulging more than last night.

"Should we call in Gothi?" Astrid asked.

"We should. Gothi!" Hiccup yelled. Gothi came down the stairs and went to Midnight.

"She's almost ready to give birth! Just a couple more days. We will need someone to watch over her 24/7 now. They might come early. Astrid, Stormfly has mated while you were with Hiccup flying on Toothless and then coming down here. Congratulations!" Gothi said, while going back up the stairs.

"You were right, he did mate! I can't wait to see the baby night furies!" Astrid exclaimed.


End file.
